


Sammy Get's What He Wants

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, no john bashing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Kudos: 2





	Sammy Get's What He Wants

Kitten  
"Dean, pretty please can we go to the pet store and get a kitty?" Sammy asked. "I promise I will take good care of him." Sam smiled.  
Looking up from his coloring book and juice box, John just smiled. "Hey Sammy. We can't. We move too much. And, well, Dean is allergic."  
"What does that mean daddy? What does that mean? I really want one daddy. A little orange kitty." Pleaded Sammy.  
John got a phone call and told Sammy he would continue this talk later.  
Dean smiled and wiped the juice from Sammy's face. "Kitties make me sneeze Sammy. Lots and lots of boogars!!" Dean said while laughing. He tickled Sammy until he was wiggling around and laughing too. "Maybe when we settle in at the next place. We will get you a kitten Sammy." Dean could never say no to his baby brother.


End file.
